1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air filtering system and an air conditioning and filtering system for performing sterile filtration, sterilizing, inactivating, deodorizing, etc. (hereinafter collectively referred to as “filter”) on air to be supplied into a large space such as a stage theater, a movie theater, etc., and an electrolytic water generating device for these systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a rooftop type air conditioner which is disposed on the rooftop of a building and connected through an air supply duct to plural air blow-out ports opened to a large space in the building (for example, JP-A-2000-74414). This type of air conditioner includes a heat-source side unit having a compressor and a hat-source side heat exchanger, and a use-side unit having an air blower and a use-side heat exchanger which are provided integrally with each other, and air-conditioned air heat-exchanged in the use-side unit is supplied to each air blow-out port through the air supply duct.
The rooftop type air conditioner is provided to large-space facilities in which an unspecified number of people stay for a long time, such as a stage theater, a movie theater, a hospital, a shopping center, etc., and thus it has been desired to supply cleaned (filtered) air into such a large space. However, a large amount of air must be supplied through the air supply duct into the respective air blow-out ports, and thus it has been difficult to filter a large amount of air to be supplied into the large space through the air blow-out ports.
Furthermore, there has been also proposed an air filtering apparatus in which tap water is electrolyzed to generate electrolytic water containing hypochlorous acid, and microorganisms such as virus, bacteria, fungus, etc. (hereinafter referred to as “virus, etc.”) floating in the air are removed by using the electrolytic water concerned (for example, JP-A-2002-181358). According to this air filtering apparatus, electrolytic water is supplied to a humidifying element formed of non-woven cloth or the like to bring virus, etc. in the air into contact with the electrolytic water on the humidifying element and inactivate the virus, etc., thereby filtering air.
A device for generating electrolytic water by electrolyzing water as in the case of the air filtering apparatus as described above requires an electrical circuit unit for supplying power to an electrolytic unit. This electrical circuit unit is required to be disposed so that neither water nor electrolytic water invades into the electrical circuit unit. In order to satisfy this requirement, it may be considered that the electrical circuit unit is disposed separately from a case in which the electrolytic unit is accommodated. However, if the electrical circuit unit is far away from the electrolytic unit, etc., an efficiency of a wiring work (a layout of wires) is deteriorated, and thus the maintenance performance may be degraded.